Wish I May, Wish I Might
by Trevor X
Summary: fe contest prompt. "It was only as he drew nearer that he realized that she was looking at the sky."


_**"Wish I May, Wish I Might."**_

Challenge 13: Starry Night  
>Game: Fire Emblem 8<br>Words: 995  
>Characters: Ephraim, Eirika.<br>Warnings: Semi-clingy Ephraim...?

**~o~**

Darkness has fallen on the world when Ephraim finally locates his sister. As is her wont, she stands upon a balcony overlooking the inner courtyard and he wonders what draws her attention at this hour. It isn't until he is right beside her that he realizes that her focus is the night sky. Resting his hands on the railing, he peers upward as well.

Tiny spots of light dance across the night sky. Ephraim notes the baleful glare of the red star that forms the _'eye' _of _The Archer_. He muses that Innes looks something like his constellation and smiles at the thought. Beyond _The Archer_ is the convoluted form of _The Wyvern_ and beyond that is the cluster of stars that make up _The Knight_. The moon begins to rise as Ephraim watches, its path taking it through the last named constellation.

He is suddenly aware of the chill of the night air; with his cloak thrown haphazardly over his shoulders, his arms are free to the night and not yet bereft of the sweat that he worked up by sparring with his knights this evening. He glances over at his sister to see if she is cold as well; in the silver light, he notes the cloak that she wears. It is far too large to be made for her slender form; somehow he knows to whom the garment belongs.

"Eirika."

He doesn't mean to speak, to break this silence. The words escape him however and Eirika turns to regard him.

"Ephraim."

When she acknowledges him, he feels a thrill at hearing his name roll off of her tongue. It is not often that they stand together these days; often the work of restoration keeps them occupied and separated for days on end. Truth be told, Ephraim misses these times of shared togetherness, misses the parents that used to share such moments with them.

Eirika has turned her gaze back to the sky and Ephraim stills when she speaks. "Mother always loved the stars, remember? She always spoke of them when she stood beside our beds, always told us that they answered true wishes of the heart."

"Father fancied the sun." Ephraim shrugs and grips the railing harder before loosening his grasp. "He loved to view the world all at once, to see us playing our games under its rays."

Eirika laughs; a lighthearted sound. "And yet they loved each other well, despite their preferences."

"Mm." Even as he acknowledges her words, Ephraim knows what drives them and wishes to put off the topic for a while longer. "How went your day?"

"As all my days have gone where I must needs deal with persons with inflated opinions on how much they are owed by the crown. I fear that father made ruling look easier than it truly is." Eirika sighs and Ephraim notes that she turns to look at him instead of the sky now. He stubbornly stares straight ahead.

"Ephraim...you know what I wish to speak of."

"You wear his cloak and Forde indicated that he wished to speak with me." Ephraim frowns and glances over at his twin. "Tell me, do you really wish to marry Seth?"

"After all that we've gone through, yes."

He wishes that she wasn't so definite, that some shred of doubt plagued her mind like it did his. "And if I don't allow it?"

A wry smile flits across Eirika's face. "What would you have me do, then? Run off and marry Innes? Or how about Saleh?"

Ephraim grimaces at the thought. _With the insufferable egotist or the mystical hermit?_

Eirika shakes her head and reaches over to pat his hand comfortingly. "No, I do love Seth. Besides, this way I won't be leaving you all alone here to face the hordes by yourself."

"But if I was serious?" He doesn't really want to hear what she will say, but still...

"I'd steal your knight and run away to a place where no one would know us." Eirika states the answer so flippantly that she might be joking, but Ephraim is half-afraid that she is serious. He knows that she would be stubborn enough to do it, just as she was stubborn enough to leave the safety of Frelia to search for her twin during the war.

"But if I give my blessing, you intend to stay?" Ephraim sighs and bows his head. _But I won't hold equal portions of your hearts anymore._ He doesn't state his thoughts; they are selfish and would bring his twin sadness. He is somewhat surprised that Seth's loyalty is even in consideration... but he has already seen that the knight is totally dedicated to his sister.

When he looks back up at the night sky, Ephraim wishes that he could have back the life that has passed beyond his grasp, where his family would remain with him and he could have the freedom that the crown he now wears denies him. For a long instant he stares, but no star falls in response.

It seems his wish is not to be. Sadly he turns from the sky to look back at his twin. Eirika faces him expectantly and he realizes that no matter how he wishes for her to stay at his side, that he cannot bring himself to destroy her happiness. And in a sense, making her happy will bring him happiness as well... even if it also brings him grief that nothing will be the same. So he finally nods and speaks.

"I will find Seth and give him my blessing."

Eirika hugs him tightly, her whispered gratitude reaching his ears and warming his soul marginally. _"Thank you, brother!"_

When she finally lets him go, Ephraim smiles wryly. His sister shines in the moonlight, her eyes bright with joy. When she skips away back into the castle, he watches her go and makes another silent wish: _Be happy, dear Eirika._

_Behind him, a star falls in answer._

**~o~**

AN:_ Dear lord, I put 'Starry Knight' in as the name of the challenge before I noticed it and replaced 'knight' with 'night'._

_Wrote this last night while waiting for two younger brothers to get finished with their 'all important youth meeting that they just had to go to'. At least it wasn't a total waste of time. XD_

_Ephraim comes off as rather more clingy than I originally intended this... I think he misplaced his snuggly blanket somewheres. Or perhaps Eirika is his teddy bear? The main idea was the twins talking under a star filled sky with the attendant shooting stars added to the backdrop. And it ended up as this fill- guess that's how it goes. Surprisingly, Seth never showed up even though he was supposed to make an appearance at the end. I'd say he's still running around the castle looking for Ephraim. :P_

_Anyway, thanks for the prompt, Sara!_


End file.
